


Take You Higher

by kolibris



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexuality, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Spoilers, Threesome - F/M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolibris/pseuds/kolibris
Summary: Ann and Ryuji team up to give Akira the best Valentine’s Day present ever.





	Take You Higher

**Author's Note:**

> This is some super self-indulgent poly-ish(?) OT3 smut, just in time for Valentine’s Day! Thank god, because I’ve been wrestling with this thing for months. Spoilers are for endgame so… just FYI. And enjoy!!
> 
> (Apologies to [P5:IP](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdcFQl4FIaM).)

There’s really no time left – Leblanc is closing up and Ann is sure the train is going to be here any minute – but if she could she’d roast the first person who tried to interrupt her and Akira right now.

“My arms feel like they’re gonna fall off,” Akira whispers to Ann, punctuated by a wriggle in her hug, so Ann makes her vice grip even tighter.

“I’ll make sure they do if you don’t let me do this,” she whispers back. 

They were always careful never to be too intimate around their friends, but if there was ever a time to get away with a hug it was now; Akira had been manhandled more tonight than Ann had ever seen before, everyone freely stealing touches of his arms, his hands, his face, like they were still trying to prove that yes, he was here and he was back and this was real. After a few more seconds, though, she pulls back, but leaves her hands clutched to his shirt. 

“I don’t want to go home,” Ann mumbles.

“I know,” Akira says. “But you’ll be back soon.”

She hugs Sojiro and Futaba and Morgana goodbye too, of course, but those don’t linger the same way. If they’ve picked up the difference, they don’t say anything about it. No one says anything either about Ryuji, squeezing Akira too tight for too long, face buried against his neck. Ann waits by the door and holds her tongue about being late for the train, the same way he did for her. It’s the least they can do for each other.

“It’s pretty weird,” Shiho had said about it, “but so are you, so it works out.”

Well, it’s only as weird as you make it, and Ann is not about to make things in her life more difficult for herself. So she’s sharing her boyfriend with her friend—so what? She’s not even supposed to be dating anybody in the first place. And she has so many secrets already, so what was one more? 

When Ryuji’s finally ready to go, Sojiro waves them out and they head for the station, feet dragging along with every step, unwilling to hurry up more than they needed to.

“Hey,” Ryuji breaks the silence, “so I was thinkin’...”

“About what?”

“Well, now that Akira’s back, we should do somethin’ special for him. Tomorrow’s Valentine’s Day, you know?”

“I know,” Ann says. “But I kinda forgot with everything going on. I’m not even done getting my chocolate together yet.” 

“No no, I mean, I’m thinking something _better_ than chocolate.”

“Chocolate cake?!” Ann squeals, but when Ryuji just hangs his head low, all her enthusiasm evaporates. Way to dash a girl’s dreams.

“Ann! No! You sugar freak, this ain’t even about you!” He skips ahead down the platform stairs and mumbles when he gets far enough away, “Gonna get so fat.”

“Why do you keep bringing that up, jerk?”

“‘Cause who kept annoying me with all this shit like, ‘ _oooooh_ , Ryuuuuu~ji—” and his horrible falsetto instantly makes Ann’s face turn, “—make sure I don’t eat aaaaaany candy tonight, teehee’!” 

“Shut up, you idiot!” She huffs and squeaks her sneakers hard against the ground. “I’m sorry I asked for emotional support! And for your information, I don’t eat sweets every night anymore, so my figure will be just fine.” Just, you know, every other night. But Ryuji doesn’t need to know that.

But now he just looks annoyed. “Okay, my bad! Look, never mind, forget I said anything.”

“About what? Oh, about—for a gift tomorrow? Do you need help picking out chocolate?”

“It ain’t about that,” he says.

“Ryuji! Come on,” Ann says. “You know I have to know now.”

“Nah, it’s nothing, okay? I gotta think about it a little more anyways.” The train finally reaches the station, and when the doors hiss open, he elbows her inside. 

\------------

Ann’s nearly done getting that last stubborn tangle out of her hair when her phone suddenly rings under her thigh, and in her surprise she slips the brush in a snarl all funny and perfectly snags the bristles. She checks the screen and _of course_ it would be Ryuji calling her right now and messing things up. “Yes?” she answers loudly.

“Hey, it’s me.” She can make out the faint noise of a TV in the background. There might be explosions involved. Compared to whatever he’s watching, Ryuji sounds surprisingly quiet. “Ann, I got a good idea! For tomorrow night. I wanna know what you think.”

“Uh huh?” 

It’s an innocent enough thing to say, and Ann wouldn’t have thought twice about it if he didn’t immediately follow it up with, “Don’t get mad, okay?”

“...Why would I get mad?” she says.

“Just hear me out first.”

“I’m listening.” She pulls at the brush until it snaps out of her hair and smarts her scalp.

“I, uh,” Ann hears him cough and clear his throat, “I thought we could do somethin’ all together, like all three of us. Maybe… something kinda sexy. Y’know, do it for Akira.”

Ann puts her brush down. There’s a lot in what Ryuji just said to take in, but she goes for the most immediately questionable. “Something… ‘kinda sexy’?”

“Well, I don’t have a set plan or nothin’, but we could go see him tomorrow night and just... fool around together. I dunno. Like, you go down on him, he goes down on me—”

Her face flares up _hot_ , god, she’s so glad they’re separated by a phone because there’s no way she could stop herself from hitting him in person. “Ryuji! Are you serious?! Your ‘good idea’ is a dirty threeway? Get real! And what about me? Why do I have to do all the work?”

“You’re not doin’ _all_ the work—”

“You didn’t even think about me! Like I’m going to do that and get nothing in return!”

A knock at her bedroom door nearly makes Ann hit the ceiling. “Ann, honey?” a soft voice calls from the other side. “Is everything okay?”

“Sorry, mom! I’m—I was just on the phone!” Oh god, did she hear anything?

“Don’t forget you have school tomorrow.” 

“I didn’t,” she squeaks.

Ann waits until the footsteps sound far enough away from her door, then she swallows her heart back down to speak again. “Ryuji, I really can’t talk about this right now!” she whispers.

“So, what, you wanna talk about it at school?” he says. “Yeah right, like we need people hearin’ us plan shit like this out loud!”

“That totally _did_ just almost happen! And… and I never said I wanted to plan something like this anyway!”

“What happened to not gettin’ mad?” There’s a long pause. Then Ryuji finally says, “Okay, what do _you_ wanna do then?”

What does she want to do? She wants…

She wants to see Akira again. 

She wants to kiss him again. It’s all she’s thought about tonight, kissing him the way she couldn’t when the whole group was there with them, the way she daydreamed about during every day at school, kicking her feet under her desk at the spot where they used to meet his. She wants to so badly that it hurts, brings up all those messy feelings she hid away after Christmas, coming back sharp at the thought of spending yet another night without him. Like Ryuji really needed to ask. Ryuji already knows this about her, and she already knows this about him too, now that they’ve long since fessed up all their time with Akira to each other after he’d turned himself in, trading raunchy stories about him and spinning stupid fantasies the way only two absolutely desperate people could.

And of course Ann had imagined how this day would go, over and over again, the idea of Akira’s warm hands on hers overcoming silly, minor things like imprisonment, or court dates, or criminal records. As the calendar crept closer to the fourteenth, she had eventually made some degree of peace with herself that it wasn’t going to happen. But now her opportunity is here— _his_ opportunity, too—and now she has to face the issue she’s been putting off this whole time. Whatever happens tomorrow, their Valentine’s Day won’t be a normal one. It all comes down to Akira, and what Akira wants, and maybe he wants to spend it with just one of them. She can’t have him all to herself, she knows that much, but what if Ryuji is the one he’d rather be alone with?

Suddenly, it hits her like a flash. 

Maybe that’s it.

“You know what? Actually, I think I wanna do it,” she says. “Not exactly the stupid way you suggested, but something like that, okay? That way he won’t have to pick between us tomorrow.”

“Huh?! Hold up, th—that’s not what this is about,” he says, and stumbles over some lame excuse that just cements it for her. He must be just as worried that Akira will ditch him for her. Pretty smart of Ryuji to suggest a way to keep all three of them in the same room together. She can’t fault him for the idea, perverted as it is, when sometimes she feels that same sting of insecurity too, a weight that still comes to perch on her shoulders even when Akira has said he feels the same way about them both a million times before.

And she tells Ryuji as much: “He’ll want us both there, because he… he likes us both. And if you don’t text him about us coming over then I will, because we can’t get in the way of ourselves like this.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Ryuji finally says, and the final nail in his coffin of self-doubt is when he says, “Don’t tell Akira.”

“I won’t. Your secret is safe with me,” she teases.

“Speakin’ of secrets, what the hell made you change your mind that damn fast, anyway? Is it some girl thing? ‘Cause I don’t get it at all.” 

Ann doesn’t really get it either, and maybe it’s okay for them not to.

\------------

Their meet-up spot is the usual one: Ginza line, at the vending machine right before the stairs. 

To Ann’s immense relief, Ryuji is already waiting there for her. Maybe now she’ll get a breather from all this attention. She’s not dumb, she knows how people look at her; with Ryuji around, though, those stares turn into something like scorn, a delinquent by proxy, worthy of being considered dangerous, rather than just some piece of meat on display to ogle. This outfit isn’t for them, anyway – it‘s everything Akira liked on her, a silky camisole he used to play his hands over, a short skirt he’d twist around backwards and laugh about, bundled under a huge jacket for the element of surprise. And warmth; the chill from the air outside has followed her into the station.

“‘Sup,” Ryuji says with an easy grin.

Then he eyes her from her legs all the way up – doesn’t even at least pretend like he’s not looking – so Ann whips her jacket open like a dirty flasher. “How do I look?” To her surprise, he goes a little red in the face and turns away. “What? Did I go too sexy?”

“No.” He braves a second glance. “You look good.”

“You do too,” Ann says, even though he’s wearing something suspiciously close to what he does every day. She told him to dress up a little for this, geez. She still jealously eyes his pants anyway, because skipping her tights wasn’t the smartest idea in the dead of winter. At least he lets her huddle close the whole ride there.

In Yongen, they speedwalk through the snow and make it to the stoop of Leblanc in what must be record time. She can hear Sojiro’s warm voice even before she’s even got the door open. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” she sings, and her heart does a little flip as Akira turns from the sink, smiles and waves. “Hi there, Boss,” she quickly adds, before she forgets he’s even there entirely.

“Hey there yourself.” Sojiro looks as comfortable as ever until he stops wiping down the counter and takes a good look at her and Ryuji. “Oh, uh, you two? Together?” He quickly looks back at Akira. “I thought… she was your…”

Akira’s knowing smile only gets bigger when he says, “We’re all hanging out together tonight.”

Ann thinks Sojiro’s forehead couldn’t possibly wrinkle any more but from the way his eyebrows shoot up, she’s quickly proven wrong. “…Really? Man, you kids do everything weird, don’t you? Uh, well, the place is all yours then, I won’t bother you. Have fun.” 

He gives a short, curt nod to Akira and he gives one right back; some secret Man Moment of theirs that she won’t even try to figure out. Sojiro hurries his coat on and doesn’t even have the door half-open before he stumbles around Morgana, flitting between his legs. “Whoa, cat. You coming too?”

Morgana turns and his longing look falls squarely on Ann. “I don’t know if Ryuji being here makes this better or worse,” he sighs before slipping out into the street.

“Whatever, asshole!” Ryuji calls out at the closing door. “Don’t get lost in a ditch for a freakin’ month this time!” When he turns back around, he looks sheepish. “Aw shit, wait, he did come back fine today, yeah?” 

“Oooh, he did, but maybe he won’t after that— _kidding_ , I’m kidding,” Akira says, and he can’t move away fast enough to avoid getting thumped in the shoulder. Ryuji looks like he wants to do it again, but then he snakes his hand around Akira’s arm and gives him a warm look. He forgives Akira so ridiculously fast it’s almost impressive.

“ _Anyways_ ,” Ann cuts in, and gives Akira a cute smile when he catches her eye. “We come bearing gifts!” She digs into her purse and pulls out an immaculately wrapped box of chocolates. Nothing homemade, but she has personally sampled every truffle from this set so she knows he’s getting the good stuff.

Akira gleefully takes it into his hands, and he takes Ryuji’s chocolate too, a large bar with a pretty ugly wrap job, which meant he was determined enough to do it himself. “Hah, thanks, you guys.” He looks almost bashful now. “I always kinda wanted this to happen but I didn’t think it was possible. I wasn’t sure if you guys were actually going to go for this.”

“Uh, of course we were?” Ann says. “We can’t just not show up for Valentine’s Day.”

“Okay, but… you know, since it’s… you _both_ , I just didn’t know how it would be if…”

“What’re you gettin’ all nervous for? That ain’t like you. Lighten up.” Ryuji tugs Akira closer. “Ann and I are cool and we’ve been cool, so there’s nothing for you to worry about, yeah?”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry,” Akira says. He looks like he does let himself relax a bit. “I won’t be a downer. I’m just happy you’re here.” 

“Soooo,” Ryuji starts, “don’t actually eat the chocolate yet, okay man? We got somethin’ way better for you instead.” He slaps at Akira’s hand when he starts picking at the corner of the wrapping paper. “Yo, I’m serious! You don’t want chocolatey hands for this!”

Akira laughs, bright and alive. She could listen to it all night. “So why even get it for me then? Ann, you’ll let me eat it, right?”

Even though she knows he’s only teasing, it’s hard to tell him no, to deny him anything after he spent all that time locked up. When was the last time he even ate chocolate? Could any person survive that long without it? “Um, later!” she says, before she can cave in. “Come on, let’s go upstairs. We’ve gotta show you this first.” 

They walk up the stairs together, half-leading, half-pulling Akira the whole way up. They sit him down on his bed, and then after tossing their jackets in a pile on the couch, Ann and Ryuji stand in front of Akira and stare him down.

Akira comfortably settles back into being the center of attention yet again. “What’s up?”

Ann presses her fingers together in front of her face to try and hide her growing smile; she can’t help but feel sly. “Ahem! Our big Valentine’s Day gift to you is—” she pops her arms out, “—us!” A quick pause for dramatic effect. “Ryuji and I waited so long to see you again, so we wanted today to be really, really special for you.”

“It is,” Akira says. “You brought me chocolate and everything.”

Ryuji shoots Ann a look. “N-No, besides the chocolate,” Ann stumbles. “ _We’re_ your gift too, you know, because we’ve been apart and we haven’t been able to… kiss you, or touch you or anything—”

Akira’s eyes widen. “Oh!”

“You get whatever you want today,” Ryuji butts in. “You earned it, man. I mean, uhh, you shoulda never been in juvie in the first place, so I guess that’s not—”

“What we _mean_ is, you get to have both of us, right now. Together.”

“ _Oh._ ” A faint blush creeps onto the tops of Akira’s cheeks. “Wait, really? Both… both of you at once?”

“Not even kiddin’,” Ryuji says, and Ann catches Akira discreetly pinch himself. 

“Can I kiss you now?” she casts out first, and Akira only frantically nods and pulls her in close. Their lips don’t meet as much as they crash together, Akira kissing her hard and impatiently, and she has to murmur out a small “Relax,” to get him to actually do it. When they try it again, then it’s just how she remembers it, his lips warm and so easy to melt into, so she does until she’s nearly tipping with him back onto the bed. 

She feels Ryuji’s presence next to her, also crept forward over Akira, and she pulls back to let Ryuji press into him with a kiss of his own. She watches with open interest. It’s a little weird actually seeing them kiss in person, but she feels pretty prepared for it now after prying every gritty detail of how far they’ve gotten out of Ryuji. What’s one kiss after hearing all that? Which is strange – this feels like it should have an ugly smear of jealousy all over it, but instead, there’s nothing. Nada. No problem. She’s fine with this.

Then Ryuji sucks on Akira’s bottom lip hard enough to draw this throaty sound out of him, desperate and low, and Ann feels herself suddenly squeeze up. Okay, _that_ was—maybe kind of really hot. She shifts her weight and she can already feel a hint of slickness.

Maybe it’s making her a little impatient, too. She runs her hands up Akira’s shirt and she helps him tug it off. She stops kissing him long enough to take in the most she’s seen of his body in three months. “I think I really should have brought cake,” Ann muses. “You do look skinnier.”

“But then it wouldn’t’ve even made it outta your house,” Ryuji says, and Ann quickly swats at his general direction until he yelps. Instead of saying more dumb things, he puts his mouth back to work on Akira’s skin, sucking on a spot on his chest until it blossoms red. She doesn’t need her hands as weapons anymore, so she cups Akira’s face and kisses him deeper, the moan he makes like music to her ears. Then Akira gasps into her mouth – that’s Ryuji on his nipple down there; she didn’t even know that was a thing guys could even like until Ryuji told her about it – so Ann moves to licking her own secret spot right by Akira’s ear.

“You’re _teasing_ me,” Akira says with a shiver.

“Big baby,” she whispers into it. But she’s already helping him out of his pants and he’s hard as hell, so flushed and wet already and they’ve barely done anything. Not that she knows where this is leading to, or even if she cares; whatever happens is all for Akira now.

He gives his cock a firm squeeze. “Could you… with your mouth,” he says.

“You want me to?” Ryuji says, with the hungriest look Ann has ever seen since their victory buffet dinner.

Akira scoots forward to hang nearly off the edge of the bed, leaned back and legs spread wide, before he looks to Ann too and threads an unsteady hand into her hair. “Actually, I was—I was thinking both of you, together.”

Wait. He wants them… _both_ to go down on him? Can that even work?

“Hell yeah,” Ryuji says, but his eyes quickly cut over to Ann. She studies his face; is he checking that she’s still up to this? She gives him a quick nod in return that seems to satisfy him, because he hits the floor to kneel right at Akira’s parted knees without another hint of hesitation. She joins him, and they huddle up side by side to study Akira’s cock like it’s a puzzle. How should they even—together, maybe, or just one at a time—is she going first now? Ugh, stupid Ryuji, looking at her for cues like she even knows what the hell she’s doing.

He leans in anyway and licks slow around the head, and Ann just marvels at the place where her life has gone, watching Ryuji Sakamoto get excited about a dick near his mouth, wondering what she needed to do to fit herself in, too. Somehow she manages to get her face in and she’s so close next to his, lips and tongues overlapping because there’s nowhere else they can be, and Akira... 

Akira is _groaning_ , shuddering, his face gone red and honest with the pleasure of it.

Ann kisses him on the tip, fluttering her lashes up to look at him, and the widening of his eyes is priceless. His cock jumps up sticky against her lips and Ann doesn’t think she can wait out for Ryuji any longer.

“Dude, go for it,” Ryuji says.

Ann brings her head down, lets her mouth and tongue envelop every inch of his cock she’s able to take, and she relishes the strangled noise he chokes out. She wants to get her hand around the rest, but Ryuji’s already got his hand there at the base and he starts to pump Akira’s cock up into her mouth. It throws her off and she shoots him an irritated look when she bumps her nose against his hand, because could it kill him to remember her face was right at the end of it?

He grins, and then he slows the pace of his hand way down. There, that’s a better rhythm: Ryuji feeding slick cock into her mouth, Ann chasing his fist back down quick and smooth, and Akira swearing and panting through all of it with his head thrown back like some ravaged shoujo heroine. Are they really _that_ good? Maybe Akira just forgot what a blowjob even felt like while he was in jail, but she’ll chalk it up to their impeccable skill and teamwork anyway. Her eyes meet Ryuji’s, and without a word she pops off and lets him take over, toying with Akira’s balls instead while Ryuji sucks cock an inch from her face. He does it so aggressively, like he’s all dude bravado or maybe like he’s trying to show off, but he’s got Akira clawing at the bedspread with the speed he’s bobbing down on his dick.

“Fuck,” Akira cries, “I’ll come, I’ll come if you—I’m gonna—!”

And then Ryuji is passing Akira back to her mouth and he comes hard on her tongue. She catches everything she can and laps him up, and because she’s nice, she doesn’t even complain when Ryuji shoves his tongue in alongside hers.

Wow. She can… she can finally catch her breath now. Was it really hot in here for anybody else? Ann’s not sure they were even at it for that long but she feels surprisingly heady, almost dazed with sensation, and she welcomes it when Akira collapses onto his back and tugs her and Ryuji up onto the bed with him. She nestles close to him, underneath his arm, and somewhere her hazy mess of brain finally acknowledges the ache between her legs.

“Holy shit,” is all Akira says.

Ryuji licks around his swollen lips. “I can’t believe it took us so long to try this.”

“I can’t believe I got the best boyfriend and girlfriend ever,” Akira says.

“Awww, we know we’re pretty great,” Ann coos, needling Akira in the side with a finger.

She buries her face in the crook of Akira’s neck and breathes him in. His scent just makes her feel _warm_ and good, and she mentally checks out until she’s jolted by a hand snaking down her mound over her skirt. She looks down to see Akira’s hand grabbing at her; when Ryuji makes a quick moan, she can see his other hand palming that bulge in Ryuji’s pants. 

Akira grins. “Now what do I get to do for you two?”

“I didn’t want to say anything,” Ann says, her focus snagging on the lazy circles Akira makes with his fingers.

“I sure fuckin’ did,” Ryuji says, and his grinding against Akira’s hand jostles the three of them enough that she’s afraid she might slip off the bed. She kind of wants to scold Ryuji because this wasn’t supposed to be about Akira returning the favor at all, but the pulse she feels when Akira tugs her skirt up tight onto her hips is quickly changing her mind.

Akira steals a kiss from Ryuji before looming over her. “Ladies first.”

“You’re not a gentleman,” Ann says with a roll of her eyes, but she might hop on his fingers herself if he makes her wait any longer so she’s grateful for it. She lets him tip her onto her back and he dips his fingers underneath her panties.

“Whoa. You’re so wet.”

“ _Stop_ ,” she whines, and that shouldn’t make her embarrassed after literally everything else she just did but it still does, her body being so obviously into this bizarre kind-of-threesome-whatever thing. “I just kinda liked it.”

He crooks two fingers inside of her and she’s molten, thick and rough and filling her better than she’d managed on her own, and he twists his wrist forward until she yells. Her eyes flicker away from Akira’s face for a second and catch onto Ryuji. “What the hell, Ryuji,” she manages to grit out, “don’t jerk off to this.”

He makes a flustered noise but the slapping of his hand doesn’t falter at all. “Can’t help it, this is hot as shit,” he says and laughs.

“You better not blow it because you’re next,” Akira says in a heady voice, and Ryuji just moans even louder.

But Ann doesn’t care anymore, can’t even think, because Akira starts working his hand into her so fast she can’t feel anything but the grind against her clit. There’s no more words, only sounds now, desperate pants and whines spilling from her throat, until even those are gone too, Akira’s lips sealing hers and kissing her deep through her orgasm. He runs a gentle hand down her side until she finally stops quaking. 

“I love you,” he whispers into her ear, and she could just die at the timing of it all. “I love you too,” she tells him back.

Then Akira barrels Ryuji over too, pushing him down and taking him in hand fast enough to drag another loud, obscene sound out of Ryuji’s mouth. His pace with Ryuji is just as merciless. Ann lays there and watches how easily Akira works Ryuji’s cock, because she’s spent and too tired to move her head and it’s only fair, then Akira’s head dips down, his mouth at Ryuji’s ear, and she hears Ryuji utter a small, garbled “ _Ahhh_ , I love you too”. Ann, unlike _some_ people, has the decency to look somewhere else when Ryuji jolts and comes all over himself.

It takes way too long in the bathroom to clean themselves up, but Akira won’t let them under his giant comforter until they do. “Hurry up, it’s cold now.”

“I want to stay tonight. I don’t want to leave,” Ann says, burying herself cozy into Akira’s chest.

“Then don’t.”

“Just tell your parents you’re stayin’ over at my place,” Ryuji says. “Oh wait, that ain’t much better, huh? Well…” He fits his head perfectly against Akira’s neck. “You should just do what you want, and I think sleepin’ here is way better than anything else.”

In the end, her phone stays right where it is, somewhere in her bag downstairs, and Ann stays right where she is, listening to Akira’s heartbeat slow, lulling her into a calm she hasn’t felt in a long, long time.

“I dreamt about you guys,” Akira says, one last sleepy confession in the dark. “I thought about you every day in that shitty place.”

Ann reaches down, grabs his hand, squeezes it tight.

She doesn’t let go.


End file.
